Chocolate Love
by SarahBearX
Summary: Roy secretly loves Ed, and all feelings come out with a little bit of coaxing from melted chocolate....RoyEd slash


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or for that matter Roy Mustang. This is yaoi, and you don't like it, then please don't flame me for it, because this is the warning.**_

_Roy watched Ed reading an alchemy book on his couch. He had taken Ed in after a fight outside during the night with the homunculus, Envy._

_So now, Ed was like a roommate...sort of. Roy had secretly wanted the "pipsqueak chibi" ever since Ed had given Alphonse, Ed's younger brother, his body back. Which was about a month ago. Al had proclaimed his love to their childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, who accepted his proposal of marriage. They lived in Risembool now. _

_Roy continued watching the golden-haired alchemist enjoying his eye and facial emotions. One minute he'd be glaring at one page or another, then would go back to smiling at something. It would make his golden eyes twinkle, and also make Roy a puddle of melted goo. And the problem was, Ed never knew he affected Roy as such. _

_Roy's stomach growled. Ed looked up from his alchemy book, and quirked an eyebrow. "Hungry are we?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Roy nodded. "Want anything?" "Nah---" Ed was interrupted in midspeech by his own stomach grumbling. This time it was Roy who raised an eyebrow, and smirked._

_Ed blushed like a cherry blossom. "Well, it's been hours since I last ate!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his blush behind the alchemy book, but Roy could easily see over the top of it. Did he mention Ed was adorable when he blushed? He wanted nothing more than to straddle the blonde's waist and ravish him savagely._

_Roy fought to keep his own blush from creeping up on his cheeks._

"_What do you want?" Roy was thinking about making a turkey sandwich. Ed peered out at him from the top of the book. "Umm...do you have any chocolate?" Ed blushed again. "I think so..." Roy replied uncertainly. What did the chibi want with chocolate anyway? "It's probably in the pantry somewhere. C'mon." Ed placed his alchemy book on the couch, and followed Roy into the kitchen._

_Roy showed him where would it be, and then started trying to make his sandwich, except Roy was watching Ed's ass too much to care for the sandwich at that instant. The Flame Alchemist watched as Ed stood on his tippy toes trying to reach the box of milk chocolate on the third shelf. Roy unconsciously licked his lips as he studied Ed's backside. _

"_Hey Colonel Bastard do you mind?" Roy was about to say no he didn't, when he caught himself in time. Ed was referring to the chocolate on the shelf, not his ass. Roy inwardly sighed heavily. 'Damnit. Snap out of it Mustang! Edward doesn't see think of you that way and never will.' he thought._

_He easily walked over to the shelf, grabbed the chocolate and handed it to the now happy Full Metal Alchemist. Ed looked up at Roy and held out the box to him. "Melt it for me?" Ed asked using the puppy eyes. Roy's mouth went dry. 'He has no idea what he's doing to me.' Ed wanted **melted** chocolate? Roy nearly salivated at the mouth at the thought of what he could possibly do with that...hmm...let's see...he could pour it on the younger man's chest and then lick it off him and hear him moan in pleasure... _

_Roy was abruptly brought back to Earth, by Ed tightly shaking his arm. "...ou okay?" "What?" Roy said distractedly. "I said are you okay?" a mild glare of annoyance. "Fine." "So...?" "So?" Roy asked raising his brow. "What were you day-dreaming about?" "Nothing." Roy said as calmly as he could. The shorter man rolled his eyes. "Riiight. Anyways, was it about me?" Mustang totally missed the mischievious glint in Ed's eyes. The Flame Alchemist choked on his saliva. 'You have no idea.' he said in his mind. "N-no! It wasn't about you!" Roy stuttered. Ed smirked at him. Mustang was **so** lying. "Whatever you say Mustang," Ed said in a voice that sounded he like he knew. _

_Roy nearly had a panic attack. 'He knows!' kept ringing in his mind. He composed himself, and started to slowly but surely melt the chocolate. _

_Edward knew that Roy was lying through his teeth, but there was no way he could prove it... 'Wait a minute...yes, I've got it!' he thought snapping his flesh fingers and smiling seductively. He had a plan...he just hoped it work..._

_A minute and a half later, the milk chocolate was melted to perfection. Roy grabbed two bowls, filled them up, placed spoons in each, and carried them into the living room. When Roy came into the living room carrying the bowls, he saw the blonde-haired young man jump to his feet and rush over to him. Roy nearly dropped the bowls when Ed started licking his bottom lip eagerly. Shakily handing the shorter alchemist his bowl, he went over to his favorite chair and sat down._

_As he spooned some chocolate, he glanced up at the blonde. Ed had totally disregarded the spoon and starting licking his chocolate covered fingers._

_Scratch that. Sucking them clean. Ed nearly laughed when he saw Roy's jaw drop, and his spoon fall from his hand. Ed wasn't going for that reaction, but he was going to milk it for it was it worth...and in this case, it was worth a helluva lot. _

_The spoon clanked into the bowl, and splattered chocolate all over Roy's left cheek and lower lip. 'Now's my chance,' Ed thought and sauntered over to the Colonel. _

_Ed sat down on the armrest of Roy's chair and purred: "You have chocolate on your cheek." Roy involuntarily shivered. "Hehe, silly me---" he made a low moan in his throat when Ed flicked out his tongue and licked the melted chocolate from his cheek. Roy sure wasn't **expecting that. ** _

"_There all done." Roy felt disappointment well up inside of him. Ed just couldn't leave him hanging like that! Damnit, he wanted more! "Oh, looks like you got some on your lip." Roy's breath hitched. Would Ed really...? He was answered when the young blonde man suddenly pressed his lips against the Colonel's._

_The temperature in the room seemed to go up a few degrees._

_Mustang felt Ed's tongue gently lick the small space between his lips, begging for entry. He opened his mouth. Ed's tongue slithered inside the new cavern and tasted around. Roy tasted like cinnamon and coffee (He never put the spoonful of chocolate in his mouth). _

_Ed was the first one to pull away; breathless. "I always knew you loved me," he purred quietly, flicking his tongue out and licked Roy's lips. The Flame Alchemist couldn't restrain himself any longer and captured Edward's lips. He sucked lightly on the blonde's lower lip. He then moved his tongue across the elder Elric's lips, seeking passage. Ed parted his lips and let Roy exlpore his mouth._

_Roy could taste the melted chocolate along with the strawberries Ed had eaten a couple hours beforehand. It made for a sexy and tasty combination. _

_After a couple more seconds of passionate kissing, Roy pulled away._

"_I didn't know you were so devious Edward." Roy smiled when Ed blushed._

"_Wanna know what else I can do?" Ed said seductively. Roy grabbed Ed and kissed him. "Does that amswer your question?" Ed nodded, grabbed a bowl of chocolate with one hand, and grabbed Roy's hand with the other leading him to Roy's bedroom. Before the door shut, Roy's last thought was: 'I wonder if I can still do that chocolate day-dream I had' _


End file.
